Many electronic devices, such as selective call receivers, provide an alert to a user of the device. The alert can include a sensory alert, such as an audible alert or a tactile alert. The audible alert typically is provided by a transducer or speaker, and the tactile alert is provided by a vibrator motor employing an unbalanced rotating counterweight which delivers relatively "silent" mechanical vibrations that can be felt by a user.
With the current trend toward smaller, more portable, and reliable selective call receivers, the larger alerting devices of the past are becoming increasingly unacceptable. Further, the larger number of mechanical parts required for the past implementations of the alerting devices provide more opportunities for defects. Having large number of mechanical parts makes it difficult to meet increasingly stricter quality requirements demanded by consumers, and to enhance the reliability of operation of the electronic device.
Thus, what is required is a low-profile and reliable vibrator for a selective call receiver.